


Re: Unintended applications of gem destabiliser technology

by swirlybutt-mcmangocunt (pumpkinqueene)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, jasper does something really dangerous with a destabiliser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/swirlybutt-mcmangocunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A report Peridot will never file, for fear of the ensuing disciplinary hearing which would surely follow. The results may be satisfactory, but she’s fairly sure Jasper’s creativity with anti-personel devices is in direct breach of health and safety protocol, and wouldn’t be lauded by their superiors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Unintended applications of gem destabiliser technology

She was sitting in Peridot’s chair.

Normally, this alone would be enough to ignite Peridot’s ire. Her chair wasn’t just a chair; it was a delicate piece of equipment which assisted her in the running of the ship, and it was designed with a peridot’s specifications in mind. In other words, not only was it easily damaged, but it was also built to take the slight weight of those of her gem class. It was decidedly not suited for the immense weight of gigantic quartz warriors.

Jasper knew this. Jasper knew this, because Peridot had screamed it at her the last time she had plonked her massive behind down in Peridot’s chair to authorise a report for submission. The chair was integral to the ship, and repairing it would take valuable time out of the mission, and Peridot was not inclined to spend her valuable time fixing something so temperamental and fiddly when she could avoid such tasks if Jasper kept her oversized ass out of Peridot’s chair.

Peridot should have been fuming. She should have castigated Jasper so loudly that their informant would hear the noise from the other end of the ship, and come to investigate- and she would have, if not for one small detail.

Jasper was naked.

Alright, so technically she wasn’t. The cloak which marked her out as a ranking officer was draped over her shoulders- but apart from this and a smug grin, she was completely nude. Peridot may have been able to endure such a spectacular sight with her mental functions unimpaired if Jasper had chosen a more modest position, but it seemed that, as always, modesty eluded Jasper.

Peridot knew she would be playing right into Jasper’s hands if she didn’t tear straight back out of the command bay the moment her higher functioning came back online. She had no idea what game Jasper was playing, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to risk the safety of her precious chair by humouring this flagrant breach of protocol. If nothing else, it was probable that Jasper was messing with her; trying to get a reaction for her own amusement. Maybe she had seen Peridot’s impressive Quartz pin-up collection- or maybe she had caught Peridot checking her out. Regardless, the only outcome of this for Peridot (as far as she could tell) was embarrassment on her part.

Naturally, she stayed where she was. Of course she did. A nude Quartz was sitting in Peridot’s chair, legs spread wide as she twirled a live destabiliser between the fingers of her left hand. Even if this was all a joke, Peridot was going to take her time to look her fill. It was statistically unlikely that she would ever have an opportunity to do so again.

Jasper didn’t look entirely like other Quartzs. Her hair was pale, where her sisters tended towards reds and yellows; and she was soft and round where they were hard and oblong. While Peridot was very partial to the hard, chiselled chests of the average Quartz warrior, she found herself preferring the voluptuous mounds of Jasper’s breasts, and the abundance of her thighs and hips. She was blush-red around her nipples and at her apex, where her folds were closed up like a flower between her thick outer lips. Peridot wanted to part her with fingers and tongue, to taste and drink the nectar within. She felt herself flush hotly, even as a shiver chased down her spine. Her mouth watered.

“What are you doing?” she finally managed to say. Her voice shook, and several minutes had passed between her entering the room, and this interrogative response. Still, she thought she ought to be congratulated on her capacity to vocalise anything at all. Another gem might have just stood there, gibbering.

“I’m…relaxing,” Jasper said at length. Her smile was predatory; white fangs and plump lips.

“You’re relaxing…by sitting your naked ass in my chair?” Peridot asked, “The chair I’ve specifically told you not to sit in, because you’re too heavy for it?”

“Yeah, that chair,” Jasper confirmed, swinging the destabiliser idly as she spoke, “Those uniforms are so…restrictive. Do you have any idea how tight they make us Quartzs wear them? I feel like I can barely move, some days. And the necklines are impractically low. You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve just…popped straight out in the middle of a battle,”

“W-Well, I, uh…sounds…dangerous,” Peridot stammered nervously, certain she was blue in the face and sweating buckets.

“Or a valid distraction technique,” Jasper said, heavy-lidded and husky, “You seem distracted,”

She was still swinging that clodding destabiliser, as if it couldn’t poof either of them with the slightest touch of its live end. Peridot was normally unnerved by those things, having had the misfortune to accidentally find herself on the wrong end of once shortly after she was created. They didn’t hurt, but the feeling of being forced apart like that was one she had found (and continued to find) remarkably unsettling. However, she was having difficulty focussing on anything beyond Jasper’s magnificent naked body, so the most she felt regarding the destabiliser was a faint and distant conviction that Jasper probably wasn’t following standard safety procedures regarding their proper usage.

Nonetheless, some part of her was relieved when Jasper placed the destabiliser in one of the storage spaces adorning the chair. At least she wouldn’t have to file a report explaining how her escort had managed to poof herself during transit. Small mercies.

Or no mercy at all, as it turned out. Jasper looked her directly in the eye as she feathered her fingers down the line of her own throat, over her collar bone, and down to the fullness of her breasts. Peridot’s breath fluttered in her throat like a trapped bird, strangling all but a faint squeak out of her. The sight of Jasper fondling her own ample bosom (running her thumbs over the peaks of her nipples as the softness spilled out from between her fingers) was almost too much for Peridot’s self-control. Already, there was a steady thrum between her thighs, in response to what she was watching.

“Fraternisation is frowned upon,” she managed breathlessly. It wasn’t lost on her that she didn’t sound terribly resolute in her convictions. She was regurgitating the manual, but it was painfully obvious that she would immediately abandon her commitment to etiquette if she was offered the chance to get between those thighs. She knew it, and Jasper knew it. This farce between them was empty; nothing more than verbal foreplay. Peridot just hoped that Jasper wouldn’t leave her high and dry after teasing her like this.

“Like that’s ever stopped anyone,” Jasper laughed, “Come here,”

It was a heady thing, to be on the end of that smouldering stare as she was beckoned over with the curl of a finger. She tottered over unsteadily, in spite of the stabilising feature installed into her limb enhancers the last time she’d had an upgrade. She didn’t want to imagine how clumsy she would be if she tried to get to Jasper on just her own bare, shaking limbs. Despite the additional assistance her limb enhancers offered, she still stumbled a few feet away, and would have smashed her face against the floor if Jasper’s hadn’t halted her momentum with a hand on her arm.

“Careful,” Jasper warned, drawing her in close, “Wouldn’t want to break that pretty face,”

“No,” Peridot said breathlessly, “No, of course not,”

It was worth noting that Peridot had never once feared Jasper. She was certainly under no illusions about what Jasper was capable of, but she couldn’t imagine Jasper ever directing all of that terrifying power at her. Peridot had yelled in her face before, punctuating her tirade with a generous sprinkling of crude insults- and Jasper had retaliated with an unimpressed, raised eyebrow, and a flat “Get back to your post”.

If any Quartz other than Jasper had grabbed her arm and yanked her around, she would have been afraid, certainly. Fortunately, this was Jasper, so the only emotion Peridot felt as she was brought between those immense thighs was searing lust. Jasper held her close with a calf curled around the small of her back, looking down at her past the vast summits of her breasts. Her flesh was hot to the touch, but nothing was so hot as her scorching cunt. Even through her suit, Peridot could feel it against her belly, wet and burning like nothing she’d ever known. She realised she was trembling.

“Oh, you’re…uh, really…uhm…,” she spluttered, blue-faced and fizzling like a wet circuit board. Her animatronic fingers fluttered nervously as she tried to figure out where to place her limb enhancers. She eventually pulled her arms up to her chest, and dismally reflected that Jasper probably considered her to be a useless impotent, based on how she was acting. Even just after birth, she had never been this ungainly and awkward.

“You’re adorable,” Jasper remarked with an indulgent little chuckle. This utterly confounded all of Peridot’s expectations, and, for a moment, she could only respond with a slack jaw and confusedly furrowed brow.

“Thank you?” she squeaked uncertainly. It was proving extremely difficult for her to focus, particularly when Jasper leaned right into her space, placing them at equal eye-level. Up close, those eyes were even more beautiful than Peridot had initially thought. They were a brilliant, glowing gold, and she sometimes wondered if Jasper had been lovingly hand-crafted by some great kindergarten engineer, who had harnessed a binary star system and placed it into her eyes. However, such thoughts were shockingly mushy, so Peridot tried not to dwell on them overmuch. It wouldn’t do to become attached. Jasper was a Quartz, after all. What could she want with Peridot beyond a night’s entertainment?

“Turned on yet?” Jasper asked suddenly.

The answer to that question was yes, of course. Peridot’s suit had gone all damp at the crotch, and her quim ached. She had barely been touched.

It was so obvious that Jasper continued without awaiting Peridot’s response. A decrease in pressure and a faint hiss was all the warning Peridot got before the limb enhancer on her right hand hit the floor with a metallic clatter. She instinctively cradled her bare arm to her chest, all too aware of how tiny and mismatched it seemed without her robotic limb bulking it out. Nonetheless, she didn’t resist when Jasper gently took her wrist between forefinger and thumb, and examined her hand with a small smile.

“It’s so tiny,” Jasper said, her gaze sultry, “I bet you could slide it right inside me, huh?”

“Oh Gems!” Peridot whimpered, fingers twitching in Jasper’s grip. The allure was immense, but she didn’t have the courage to take the initiative. Fortunately, Jasper didn’t seem to expect her to. She guided Peridot’s hand downwards and gently placed it upon the soft hair crowning her pubis; coaxing but not pushing. Peridot appreciated the delicacy with which she was being handled. She’d never even stood this close to a quartz before, let alone enjoyed this level of intimacy with one. It was a lot to process.

With Jasper’s eyes boring into her, Peridot made a tentative decision. She could feel the heat emitting from Jasper’s cunt as if from a naked flame; hot and humid, even from this distance. It was remarkable how much heat she was kicking out. Her folds were already abundantly slick, shining wetly in the green light of the control room despite a lack of stimulation. Her musky scent tickled Peridot’s salivary glands, filling her mouth with drool. She’d never felt anything like this before.

The first awkward prod of her fingers against the wet line of Jasper’s labia clenched up her belly into a hard ball, and sent her breath rushing out of her in a shaky sigh. She could feel herself sweating. It was so much warmer and slicker than she had imagined, and as she poked a little further, the damp spot between her own thighs began to grow in response.

Stars, Jasper was so red and soft here. Peridot was forcibly reminded of a rose, but knew that voicing her thoughts would be poorly received, considering Jasper’s reflexive hatred of anything which reminded her of the Crystal Gem’s leader. Nonetheless, Peridot couldn’t shake the association. She had never, in her wildest fantasies, imagined that any part of Jasper could possibly be delicate and vulnerable.

As she slipped her fingers past those red lips and into the furnace beyond, she marvelled at the sheer copiousness of Jasper’s viscous juices. They trickled down her fingers, pooling in her palm, dripping onto the seat beneath; creeping down her wrist and up to the elbow. Jasper was not stationary. She hitched her legs wide apart, rocking her hips so that Peridot’s fingers glided up and down her soaked slit. Every brush against her engorged clit drew a quiet little grunt from her, and Peridot almost felt as though she was the one being caressed. Keeping her trembling fingers still for Jasper’s convenience was hard, but somehow, she managed it.

“Put it in me,” Jasper panted, out of the blue.

“I-My whole hand?” Peridot shrieked, certain she should be horrified rather than thrilled by such a raunchy proposition. Heat bloomed between her thighs as Jasper bestowed her with a filthy grin and reached down between them to part her own lips for Peridot’s convenience. Everything was so shiny and red, and even as Peridot’s watched, another line of slick dripped out of that tiny hole and onto the seat beneath. Would it even fit? Jasper seemed willing to try- and she probably knew her own limits better than Peridot could.

The first finger went in easily, right into the sloppy, searing centre of her. Peridot exhaled a shaky sigh and unfurled another finger to tuck it in beside the first. Jasper’s expression was indulgent but expectant when Peridot looked to her for approval, so she took the hint and slid in a third digit, and then a fourth. Conscious of the lack of room, Jasper slipped her hand out of the way, resting it on her thigh. Streaks of slick glistened on her skin from her wet fingers. Peridot thought about licking it away, but the threat of appearing too desperate put her off.

The fit was still far from tight, even if Peridot now had four fingers knuckle-deep inside Jasper. Gingerly, she curled her thumb into her palm and pushed further into that humid heat, savouring the silken stretch over her knuckles, and then the broadest part of her hand, and, finally, up to her wrist, where Jasper’s vulva pursed around her. Somebody whimpered- and it wasn’t Jasper.

“See?” Jasper said gently, “I told you,”

“How did you know-?” Peridot began.

“I didn’t,” Jasper said, “But those cute little hands looked so innocent. I had to sully them somehow,”

Peridot narrowed her eyes up at Jasper’s smirking face and deliberately twisted her fist inside her, raking knuckles over her soft walls as she dribbled around Peridot’s wrist. The smirk was gone in an instant, replaced by a slack-jawed expression of rapture. Smugly, Peridot did it again, and again, screwing into Jasper with more assurance than she’d ever felt in her life before. Jasper braced her hands behind her on the chair, rocking back into it with little, open-mouthed grunts and sighs. Peridot wondered if she could make Jasper come from this alone. It would certainly constitute a massive ego rub if she, a simple peridot, could drive a great quartz warrior over the edge with just her hand. But it wasn’t to be.

“Stop,” Jasper ordered out of the blue. Peridot eased her hand out and snatched it back, clutching it to her chest in spite of the huge smear she was leaving across her uniform. Her thoughts raced as she tried to figure out what she’d done wrong, but, to her relief, Jasper’s expression couldn’t possibly be misconstrued as anything negative.

“Relax,” Jasper told her with a lazy smile, “You’re doing fine,”

Peridot hardly had time to sigh with relief before she was tensing up again as Jasper picked up the destabiliser. She had been so consumed by what was going on that she had forgotten it was there at all- and she really didn’t want to imagine what Jasper intended to do with it in this scenario. For the first time since she had walked into the room, she wondered if she really wanted to be there at all.

It flared to life with a crackle and a slow, continuous buzz which raised the hairs on the back of Peridot’s neck. Jasper was watching her carefully, so she tried to conceal her unease; but Jasper was nothing if not observant.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “It’s non-lethal. Doesn’t even hurt when it hits you. Give me your hand,”

Peridot surprised herself by doing so unhesitatingly. Somewhere within herself, she knew that Jasper would never hurt her; that Jasper was there to protect her, and wouldn’t let any harm come to her so long as she was able to prevent it. Jasper took her job very seriously- or, she normally did, anyway. No doubt her superiors would corrupt on the spot if they could see what she was doing with a peridot, on the clock during a sensitive mission assigned by Yellow Diamond herself.

Somehow, the illicit nature of this encounter only enhanced Peridot’s desire. It was barely even tempered at all when Jasper placed the handle of the destabiliser in her hand.

“Hold it near the base of the shaft,” Jasper instructed, her voice a low purr, “Can you feel that?”

It was vibrating. Of course it was. Any technician worth her gem knew how destabilisers worked, because they were the most effective non-lethal anti-personnel device at a quartz’s disposal. Peridot could take one of these things apart and piece it back together again, blindfolded. She just…never did so. They unnerved her way too much for her to contemplate such a thing. Jasper’s presence and protection were the only factors which gave her the courage she needed to hold one of these while it was live.

“What…what do you want me to do with it?” Peridot asked, wincing at how reedy her voice sounded. She was nervous, but curious; and she certainly wasn’t unwilling to see where Jasper was taking this. So, when Jasper took her hand and guided it downwards, she let it happen, hardly daring to believe what was happening. There was no way Jasper could possibly be so…wild that she would…

“Oh Great Diamonds!” Peridot whimpered as the handle of the destabiliser came to rest on the hood of Jasper’s clit. Above her, Jasper groaned, long and heated; and it almost seemed that her husky voice vibrated through Peridot in the same way the destabiliser was buzzing against Jasper’s wet cunt. There was no denying that this was extremely dangerous, and one slip up could mean losing her escort for the hours or even days it took for regeneration to take place; but gems, was this the single most titillating experience of Peridot’s young life. She could hardly believe this was happening. Jasper must have trusted her unreservedly, to allow her free reign over her with a live destabiliser. It was remarkably humbling.

Jasper’s reactions were objectively beautiful. Her glazed, half-lidded eyes, her flushed cheeks, her heaving bosom, the sharp tension in her thighs and arms as she locked her hips in place…Peridot attempted to commit everything to memory, under the presumption that she might never see such a sight again. This may have been her one and only chance to fuck Jasper, and she knew that she would regret it if she didn’t make it count.

With this realisation, a sudden daring came over her, prompting her to slide the handle down slightly, minutely, so that it pressed directly into Jasper’s clit. The effect was immediate and remarkable. Jasper’s head thudded against the chair as she tossed her head back with a loud cry of Peridot’s name, digging her claws into the curvilinear arm rests until a sonorous metallic thud filled the air and sparks shot out from between her fingers. She had broken the chair. Surprisingly, Peridot couldn’t find it within herself to be angry. At least Jasper hadn’t accidentally broken her in the crush of those awesome thighs- and, besides, watching this mighty, cocky quartz whimper and shudder because of her was a more than adequate trade-off.

“Oh, Peridot,” Jasper moaned again, canting her hips upwards as the chair shrieked in protest and liquid heat pooled on the seat beneath her, “Fuck me,”

Peridot whimpered quietly, only too happy to oblige. She popped off her other arm enhancer via the disengager within, then tossed it aside without a second thought. She would need both hands for this.

Gripping the shaft like a sword, she slowly nudged it into the split of Jasper’s cunt, and towards the rim of her hole. Jasper held herself still, teeth clenched and arm muscles bulging at the torturous vibrations as Peridot gradually fed the destabiliser into her. She took it effortlessly, all the way to the bottom of the handle.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, “Oh fuck,”

“Good?” Peridot asked nervously. An emphatic little nod was all the answer she needed. She started fucking Jasper with long, quick strokes, gripping the edges of the fork with sweaty hands. It hummed and bit into her palms, but she grasped it all the tighter when Jasper recklessly slid down the chair and braced both feet against the floor to rock back against her with abandon. It would leave them both dissatisfied if one of them managed to touch the core and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Jasper hissed and sighed on every inward stroke, wetting Peridot’s knuckles whenever she bottomed out. She was soaked, and Peridot wasn’t too far behind. She could feel a damp patch rapidly spreading across the crux of her own groin, but, to her frustration, both of her hands were busy guiding the slippery destabiliser handle into Jasper’s body. She resigned herself to suffering in silence, clamping her thighs together as far as she was able, and grinding into the pressure. Jasper’s pungent, spicy scent was as maddening as her moans, and the red peaks of her hard nipples, and the spread of her cunt around the golden shaft pulsating within her.

Peridot only realised Jasper was coming a split second before it happened- but she doubted whether she could have ever been ready for it, even if she had been informed minutes in advance. Jasper rose up onto her toes, throwing her hips upwards and arched her neck backwards as her face slackened with ecstasy. Every muscle tightened up, bulging beneath her skin, as if picked out by the sculptor’s chisel; and she spurted, over, and over, and over, as her nails scoured furrows in the seat on either side of her.

And, oh, how she screamed.

Finally, she slumped back onto the chair, boneless and sated. It was left to Peridot to carefully extract the destabiliser from within Jasper, wide-eyed and more turned on that she had ever been in her entire life. It fizzled worryingly. Jasper must have wet it too much, damaging the complex circuitry within it. After a moment of consideration, Peridot took the most logical course of action, and tossed it aside. Those things were scary enough when they functioned properly. She didn’t want to imagine the kind of damage a broken one could do.

“Come here,” Jasper chuckled, watching fondly as Peridot wiped off her wet hands on her own uniform, “Let me return the favour,”

The promise of gratification negated Peridot’s inhibitions, prompting her to hurriedly yank her own pants down to her knees, without removing her limb enhancers. Normally, she would have been ashamed to appear so desperate and awkward in front of somebody she admired, but she was way past that. She was wet, and aching, and burning with need.

She couldn’t have possibly scurried up into Jasper’s lap any faster, despite fumbling and stumbling over her tangled pants and robotic limbs. Fortunately, Jasper didn’t seem inclined to make fun of her at this moment- although, Peridot reflected wryly, she would probably file this ammunition away for later use.

Peridot had barely gotten into position before Jasper’s massive hand was between her thighs, driving a single, thick finger straight into her core. This would be all Peridot could take, and both of them knew it. Jasper’s hands were just too big, and Peridot was just too small; but Peridot would be lying if she claimed that Jasper’s immense size wasn’t one of her selling points. Who didn’t want a lover whose breasts were each bigger than your entire head, and who could effortlessly manhandle you with her big, powerful hands?

Peridot was so wet that Jasper’s finger glided right into the centre of her, but she still felt wonderfully stretched and full. Jasper was gentle with her, slowly caressing her insides while nibbling softly across her throat, until it was stippled with deep green marks. Peridot squirmed, bearing down against that finger and the ridge of knuckles at her rim, and simultaneously wishing that she was big enough to take more. Maybe, with a little practice, she could. The idea electrified her loins. With both hands, she steadied herself against Jasper’s chest, sweating and trembling but still taking the opportunity to palm those magnificent breasts. Jasper chuckled into that green nape as she caressed Peridot inside and out, coaxing her flushed little quim into desperate weeping. Jasper’s thumb rubbed firmly at her clit, and Peridot bit into her own fist, whimpering.

Her orgasm was much more reserved than Jasper’s, but it still left her shattered, satiated, and limp in Jasper’s grip. She couldn’t stop trembling. Jasper gently drew her finger out, stroking Peridot’s back to ease her shaking when she keened due to oversensitivity. Jasper even hiked her pants up for her, and laid her tiny body across her lap while she recovered. It was nice- but, then, Jasper had always been patient and lax with her, even when Peridot was yelling in her face.

“You OK there?” Jasper asked, stroking her hair.

“Mhm,” Peridot slurred.

“We need to get back to work,” Jasper reminded her, flicking the shell of her ear, “We’ve broken the rules enough as it is,”

“You started it,” Peridot grumped childishly, batting at Jasper’s hand. It was mostly true.

“You’ve got a chair to fix,” Jasper said, “And a destabiliser. Possibly your limb enhancers, too,”

“And whose fault is that?” Peridot said, cracking one eye open to level Jasper with a glower.

Nonetheless, Jasper’s points were valid ones. Peridot just…wasn’t ready to remove herself from her warm perch just yet. In fact, she wasn’t sure that she would be moving at all for the next few hours- and, if she could stay still for long enough, she might recover enough to wrangle round two out of Jasper. She could make the repairs tomorrow. It wasn’t as though they would be arriving on Earth for a week or so yet. She had plenty of time.

Satisfied with her logic, she snuggled down with her eyes closed and resolved not to move until she was sure she was ready for another go.

The hiss of the bridge door opening changed her mind instantly.

“Lazuli!” she shrieked, tumbling onto the floor. In her panic, she forgot that she wasn’t the one who was naked, and spent several confused moments mumbling to herself while trying to cover her bare essentials.

“You don’t have clearance for the command centre,” Jasper informed Lapis, making no move to cover up. Lapis’ eyebrows climb her forehead as she looked Jasper up and down with evident approval. Peridot felt jealousy twist in her gut.

“I’m almost certain you’re not supposed to be doing that, either,” Lapis said, “And yet, here we are,”

“She’s not a “that”, she’s Peridot,” Jasper quipped with a grin in Peridot’s direction. Peridot’s face heated up, but inwardly, she was pleased that Jasper was acknowledging her after their tryst.

“What happened to the chair?” Lapis asked, moving further into the room as if she hadn’t heard a word Jasper had just said, “Why is the floor all wet? Is…that a destabiliser? What did you do to it?”

“Whoops. Well, I guess I’d better get back to work,” Jasper shrugged airily, slipping out of Peridot’s broken chair without shame or remorse. On the contrary, she was clearly enjoying the attention. Peridot wanted to be annoyed, but she knew she would probably show off her body with equal boldness if she was a statuesque quartz warrior.

“I just had my hand inside her,” Peridot muttered to herself with quiet amazement, watching Jasper strut off in all of her unashamed, naked glory.

“Wait, really?” Lapis said, making Peridot squeak in fright (She had forgotten that she wasn’t alone), “I had no idea you two were such freaks- and you didn’t even invite me,”

Behind them, the chair crackled ominously, and the destabliser shot out a spray of vivid yellow sparks.

“She’s left me with clean-up,” Peridot concluded, glowering at Lapis as her informant snorted with laughter.


End file.
